Crazy little Girl II
by JaliceCookie
Summary: Living in Family that adopted her - to fix her again? No Option for Celine Juliet Tesson better known as Crazy little Girl. But nobody cares about her opinion and so she have to deal with the new situation and work on a plan, to break out her friend Harley from Belle Reve - could not be so difficult right?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Really, Fio, why did they think the could talk with me now? I ran away from home and they didn't care about it. Of course, they are my parents, but doesn't change my personal situation, you know? I don't care if I ever see them again, but it is so annoying that they came all this way just to tell me I'm a disappointment to them."

Celine Juliet Tesson was in her cell talking to her plush toy, Fio. He was still her best friend at Belle Reve. Two weeks have passed since the visit of her parents, Lennard and Clair Tesson.

"I told them the same thing, Fio. Harley would make a much better mommy than Claire. I don't know where they are now, but I hope it's far away from me. I'm not a disappointment to you, am I?"

She looked carefully at Fio and was not sure about his opinion. He was her best friend and helped her a lot just by being there when she needed him. He stood behind her and her choices, so she wasn't surprised when she told her she wasn't a disappointment at all.

"Thanks, Fio. My parents are dead to me, Belle Reve is still hell on earth, the guards and stupid monkeys and, oh yeah, I wish I could break out of here."

A little fun would be like a golden ticket to Disneyland. Although there is a Disneyland is the United States and in France as well, she had never been there. Her parents had never had the time or the interest in making a trip to that wonderful place with her.

"You know who should pay for all of this, Fio? The only person who is the real devil for me, Harley, Floyd, and so on? Batman. He thinks he is so cool, but he puts people like us in these dirty cells. I hate him!"

She kicked the breakfast plate into the corner of her cell to get the attention of her neighbor.

"Tell me one person who doesn't want to kill Batman," Geroge said. The toddler criminal smiled. George was there for killing a few families of people. She liked him. It was good to talk a little bit and ignore the stupid reality of their lives.

"Did you ever try to kill this stupid adult, George?" she asked.

"As much as Wayne tried to tell everyone he kidnapped Wonder Woman and has fun with her? I don't believe this story. You can annoy him if you would like. He thinks he's such a great person. Do you have the toy phone?

Celine laughed at George's remark. Sure, Wayne was an idiot and she had hurt him more than once. He wasn't the kind of man you'd like to invite to a tea party.

"True, but why is everyone so happy with Batman? The villains are so much better and cooler," she said, quite rightly.

"I don't know, but if this asshole wants to punish people, he would make a good team with Griggs and his fucking boys," George hissed.

"Griggsy is a sadistic person. You can hit him where it hurts if you get a chance to, but what can I do? Nothing but things that are normal for a toddler, but when I get out of here I will burn this shit prison down," she said with a crazy laugh. Everyone in Belle Reve was there for a reason, but being a villain was still fun.

"Good idea, but you cannot break out of here or kill the guards. He can protect himself," George said, coldly. He hated everything about the prison.

"Sure, but give me some advice on how to kill the guards. They have no right to do these things to us. I mean, we have some people with really cool powers here – Killer Croc for example – we could make a team, but everyone fights for themselves, right?" Celine said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but what about the new guards? Are they as soft as you told me, toddler?" Some new guards had arrived a few weeks ago.

"Not sure. Some are, some aren't. The older guards know my tricks, but hey, you can always learn. I can still bite them, and Timmy needs some new scars on his face," she answered.

"All you can do if make their lives as miserable as possible, and when you break out, make some trouble on the streets." With these words George turned his back on Tesson and left her alone with her own thoughts.

"I will. No, we will, Fio. If I ever get the chance to break out of here I will take Harley and Floyd with me. You never leave friends behind and they are my friends."

"I will - no we will Fio. If i ever get the chance to break out here - i take Harley and Floyd with me - you never left friends behind and they are my friends"

What the failed experiment didn't know was that her life would soon chance because of Batman. He had a plan to bring in a foster family and make her human again, with all the normal little girl feelings. Yes, the Dark Knight really hoped he could change her, but he didn't know the Crazy Little Girl as well as other people did. You cannot put the devil in a house full of normal people and see a positive results. You cannot fix what is already broken.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is so nice. I've heard about you. Your name is Mary, right?"

What a wonderful moment it was. The little lady criminal was sitting next to Mary Dahl, better known as Babydoll. The other inmate had been told about her and finally Griggs told young Tesson that Mary Dahl would be here for another few days. Celine found her story interesting and wondered if Miss Dahl would like to talk to her without any stupid guards around. In fact, both were waiting for a meeting with Miss Evie Jenkson, the psychologist at Belle Reve.

"You can talk with me, Missy. I'm not like the stupid guards that would destroy your life. I heard about what you've done; or was that just a bad joke and you're being punished for being a bad girl?"

It was a new experience for the blonde girl to ask questions, and she liked it very much. It would be even better if Babydoll would answer here, but she refused, of course.

"I asked you a friendly questions. We are both sitting here in these stupid strollers like we were little toddlers without a brillian brain. Come on, Babydoll, you can't play the brat pretending I'm not here. There are no guards around. Talk to meeeeeee!"

Was it so difficult to talk with her? No, it was not, and Celine Juliet Tesson was sure that if someone talked nicely to here, she would give a nice answer. Or was Mary Dahl just stubbon and didn't like her?

"No talking with you," said Babydoll. Tesson looked at her in surprise. Se was able to talk and something about her words reminded the toddler about a meeting with Miss Evie.

"But right now you are talking with me. We are both waiting for a meeting, and as I said, there are no guards here. We can't break out of these strollers and the waiting time is so annoying. Don't act like a baby. Let's talk!"

Tesson wanted to know about so many things, but Mary was adamant.

"Why should I talk to you? You are nothing more than a criminal!" Babydoll said. Celine wasn't sure if she should be proud or shocked. Of course she was a criminal, and an insane criminal at that, but her words were confusing.

"I'm one of the best criminals. I confused Batman. He was not sure if he should put me in Belle Reve. Everything works if you look cute and safe, but it won't save you from idiots like Griggs," Celine said slowly.

"At least you landed here! Are the great villains always able to escape?"

"Of course they are, but everybody starts at a low point. So why did you want to kidnap the grandson of the actor from your old show?" Celine said, changing the topic.

"Oh, don't tell me. You don't even know the name of my show," Babydoll said angrily. Blue eyes met Green eyes.

"I'm not that kind of old, so tell me about it," said Celine, finally.

"It was about ME and the rest of the cast living a happy family life," Mary answered. Celine nodded. The information wasn't very helpful, but at least Mary was talking now.

"That sounds interesting," Tesson said.

"It was! I was the star. Until…"

Mary stopped talking. She was thinking about how, much she had loved being a star, how the cancellation destroyed her life and the only family she had ever had.

"Until? I cannot read your mind. Did you meet an evil professor who destroyed your life too?" the little lady asked, eyes on the other girl.

"What? No! Maybe you're crazy, but I'm not. I'm a star!" Babydoll said proudly.

"You were! Wayne told me you tried to kill someone from the cast's family, so you are no longer a TV star," Tesson said. It made perfect sense, not that Wayne had told anything useful except that Mary Dahl was no longer a star.

"I was not just a TV star you uneducated child," snapped Babydoll angrily.

"Hey, that's not fair! I passed high school and worked for a year as a waitress," the little lady said to set the record straight.

"Woah! I am not impressed by that. You don't know my show, and that means you're uneducated," Babydoll explained.

"The tell me, please. We are both waiting to see Miss Evie Jenkson, and I have time to listen. Do you want to tell me about your show or not?"

xxx

"I don't have time to talk to you about that topic, Jenkson! It was an order!"

The guard who has the wonderful task, to talk now with Evie Jenkson, about the plan to send Tesson in a Adaption Family, hissed this word at here, after he went into her office.

"There is absolutely no option. You can't put her out of the environment she knows, even if the environment is horrible. She won't go with you."

"Did I ask for any tips from you? No! Just write a report on her behavior and the shit that' sin her mind."

"I don't think it's the best idea to put Tesson in an adoptive family to fix her, but I will follow the order."

"Good! And don't tell the brat about her future. I think Griggs will it torturing her."

"Some wounds you cannot see, when they are in your soul."

"Keep your psychological squawking for your inmates, Jenkson."

"If you say so. When is she leaving Belle Reve?"

"Which one?"

"Wait. They aren't thinking of letting Mary Dahl out as well?"

"The old days are over. It was like shock therapy for her. Do you believe that this kid tried to kill the grandson of one of her former costars?"

Evie Jenkson said nothing. The guard would not understand that Mary Dahl would feel misunderstood. She wasn't a child at all, just different in appearance, with the normal needs of a grown woman. Like Celine, she hated that people saw a child when they looked at her and treated her accordingly.

"Whatever. I have wasted enough time with you. Miss Dahl is waiting for her session with me, as is Miss Tesson. Maybe I should see them both together. Perhaps that could work."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So, girls, this is a new situation for all of us and I'm really excited with how it worked out."

Evie Jenkson had decided to have a session with Dahl and Tesson together, and was eager to see how it would go. Not only did both women have similar physical problems, they were in the same situation. It was something new for the psychologist, something entirely different, not like the time Celine met Harley. She was looking forward to new developments.

The two criminal ladies were sitting in two strollers listening to Evie's words, more or less.

"And what is your personal goal for this session?" Mary Dahl was the first to ask a question. Mary was not sure what she should think about it.

"She wants to help us, Mary. Didn't you listen to the first session we had here?" Celine could not believe that Mary was so stupid as to not remember their first meeting. Evie had introduced herself and talked about her wish to help them.

"I was busy thinking about my wonderful career as a star at the time," Mary snapped in annoyance.

"It's not nice that you don't listen. Miss Jenson was so nice at my first session with her. She even made it possible to get my Fio back, after the mean guard took him away," Tesson said thankfully. This was something that would always make Miss Jenkson special in her eyes; she was different from everyone else working at Belle Reve.

"Excuse me? I was put in this horrible car and driven here and put in this ugly uniform. I hate the color orange. This is not me!" Mary answered miserably.

"So it was a free ride for you, huh? At least you weren't put in a playpen like me. I mean, come on, lady, you don't need to scream out loud how horrible your life is," Celine said, with growing anger.

"I have every right to say that, Tesson! I don't age! I was born with a condition that stops me from aging. I will never have a normal life!" Now Mary was getting angry.

"Calm down, it was a normal questions," Tesson answered and turned her attention back to Evie. Sure, Mary would never have a normal life, but was that a reason to get mad at her? No, it was not.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You know how bad this life is. No, wait you don't kow it. You weren't a star, Tesson," Babydoll seethed.

"Well maybe I wasn't, but my life wasn't that easy. You wouldn't understand that. You didn't have to life with parents that told you all day, 'Hey, don't be like that. Don't be a bookworm. Don't be shy. Do what we say or face the consequences.' My parents were horrible people. I couldn't take it any more. My life right now is not perfect, but it is something new, something that I can use to take revenge on all the people who destroyed my life. I can use this new chance to have some fun!"

Celine crossed her arms over her chest and watched Babydoll as she finally turned her attention away from her orange uniform and listened.

"Should I feel sorry for you? My life was not easy either. I lost the only family I ever know – my show, Love that baby. That show was my life. I felt a little bit normal then." Tears gathered in Mary's eyes as she finished her sentence.

"I thought I could bring my old TV show family back to the old set and everything would be just fine. I hoped it would be like it was twenty years ago when we were all together. We would be happy and have the family life I've always wanted, but everything changed. Stupid Cousin Spunky was not Spunky himself, it was this Robin person. Then Batman chased me and I was lost," Babydoll said sadly.

"How did you feel about that, Mary?" Evie said gently.

"Not good. I wanna be normal," Mary whined loudly. Celine felt a little bit sorry for her and was unsure about what to say since Mary had been so rude. She looked away from the ex-TV star.

"We're never going to be normal. We are the part of society nobody wants to see or to have around," she said, finally. "Let's talk about Batman. Do you think he, too, is a little too old for his costume?"

"Hate Batman," Mary snapped.

"That's great! I hate him too. Such a stupid man. We could do something bad to Batman together," Tesson suggested.

"Don't waste your time with that jerk. He's took busy putting innocent people in prison, people like me," Dahl said with a sad sigh.

"Huh. If you're innocent, then why are you staying in Belle Reve? I mean, I made some major chaos in Gotham for weeks. Did you really try to kill the grandson of the actress from your old show?" Tesson asked carefully.

"It was a mistake that put me in here. After Batman sent me to an asylum to fix me I got a job in a hotel. Everybody saw Babydoll in me, not who I really am. I had a setback after I met a wonderful person. He was so strong and I thought he understood what it meant to be different. But he broke my heart, and after my relationship was destroyed I thought it would be helpful to take revenge on the actress who played my older sister. She was a grandmother by then and the little boy reminded me so much of her – how nice she was to me during the show. He didn't have a right to life, that's all," Mary explained. Celine found this very interesting, the idea of taking revenge on someone because of a resemblance to someone else.

"Cool! I did the same to Professor Aurelius Luton when he came into my cell and thought it would be funny to be nasty to me," Tesson explained cheerfully.

"Oh, I heard about that professor. He is in the same sector as I am. He is always talkinga bout how insane his experiment," said Mary.

"I heard that he will leave us in a few days. He is going to be sent to a hospital for special care," Evie said, looking up from her notes. She had taken down every word of the fascinating conversation between Babydoll and the Crazy Little Girl.

"How sad it that?" Celine said. She sounded shocked but there was a huge, made smile on her face.

"That was sarcasm, right?" Mary asked.

"Yes, it was. Mary, do you have any friend in here?

"The idiots here mostly laugh about my wonderful show. No, I don't have any friends. What about you?"

"I have a lot of friends: Floyd, Harley, George, and my best friend Fio," Tesson listed. She was proud of that list. It was important to have friends in prison.

"Good for you. You are not lonely," Mary said.

"We can be friends if you like. Then we can try to make chaos together or have ice cream together," Celine offered.

"I will think about that," said Mary.

"Well, girls, that was an interesting session, wasn't it?" Evie asked. She wrote down a few more notes and ended the session.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Everybody needs a Friend - even a Person that tries to kill the Grandson from her Actress Show Sister - you can be very lonley without a Friend"

The failed experiment was sitting in her cell and thinking about the session with Mary Dahl. She was so different from her - older and much prouder of herself. Maybe that was an reason why nobody wants to be Mary´s Friend.

"I know you are my Friend Fio - but think about what would be, if we never met", the blond girl said and she was sure the answer to this question was negativ and would make her unhappy. She found the plush toy in a Toy Store near Chicago, of course she didn´t paid for it, just steal it and ran away from the shop Owner.

"I was never good at sports but when you are little you can find good hiding spots - that was Luck for both of us - but i need to change your sweet eyes Fio, you looked to cute. You are not angry about that? Your Cross Lines Eyes look cooler - belive me"

Her best Friend was not cute and so Tesson herself was not cute - she didn´t understand why so many people see this - helpless Girl in her. Or she just don´t want to realize that she would never change.

"No! That´s an Problem that i learned to live with - being tiny is not always cool but it could be helpful - i should stop thinking about that", the criminal little Lady said slowly and sighed once. Why was her life sometime so difficult? It was not nice here in Belle Reve - but maybe she was just confused because she had meet a girl that need to live with the same Problem as her.

"But there is difference between Mary und Me - we both see this Problem in a different way - but we can never change it. I was destroyed by the Experiment of Professor Aurelius Luton and Mary was born with this Condition. Did i told you that we have the same Hair Color?", she asked her best Friend and became an Yes from Fio.

"Cool - but i asked me - what this Person was, she fall in Love with - when she worked at the Hotel. Love can hurt you so much, belive me Fio i know it - Boys are just Idiots and annoying. The most boys are"

There are exceptions - but not so many and she would focus on her Career as Criminal when she ever get out of this - insane Place.

"What do you mean with ´I never know you were born in Chicago´ - i told you this ten Times - are you forgetful? I think Griggsy is it sometime - he always need to tell me that I´am a bad little Lady - or that he need to punish me for bad behavior - could a Woman love someone like Griggs if she knows what he do at work? It is really hard to belive"

Griggs was a bad Person - he hurts all her Friends and that was not okay for the young Lady.

"Could you stop to ever change the Topic Fio? We are in the same Team - stop asking me about my Past - it was stupid and i run away from Home just to be the personal testing object for an crazy Professor", Celine said annoyed. Why was Fio so intereting in her Past - she told him everything a long time ago and she didn´t want to talk about it right know.

"I know you are sorry - but could we talk about something else like..."

She just want to make an suggestion for another topic - as the loud singal went off - somebody is coming into this Secured tract.

 **...**

For her surprise it was Mary - that was trapped in the same stroller as some days ago - why was she in her sector?

"We are you going Guards?"

Tesson came closer to the Cell Bars and tried to get the attention of the guards.

"Not your buisness Tesson!", the Guards hissed as an Answer.

"Don´t talk to her like that!", Mary said angry to the Guards.

"Be quiet Dahl - you maybe allowed to talk with Tesson - but that don´t mean you have to tell us, how we need to do our job", the guards told Mary.

"I´am so happy to see you Monkeys never again - so don´t talk with me", Mary replied annoyed.

Tesson was unsure how to react - what does Mary mean with - she never have to see this Monkey Guards again?

The Guards positioned the Stroller in front of Tessons Cell and gave the Two Year Old Lady an angry Look, bevor the took two Steps back - almost as if they wanted to leave the two ladies some space.

"Hi Celine Juliet", Mary said finally to Tesson and gave her an quick smile.

"Hi Mary - I and Fio are surprised that you are here - is your Cell not in another sector?", Celine asked her intersted.

"I understand your surprise - Miss Jenkson talked with the CEO of Belle Reve and I´am gonna be free in some hours - i can leave Belle Reve and Return to Gotham", Mary answerd slowly.

"Woah - that´s cool - WHY CAN´T I BE FREE TOO!"

She was happy for Mary - but jealous at the same Time. That´s why Tesson reacted so loudly and angry. To be honest, she just killed some people - but why was Mary no able to say bye-bye Belle Reve and she need to stay here - how unfair.

"That was loud - but Miss Jenkson said, our last Talk with you was really good for my healing process - I just wanted to say Goodbye to you before i leave", Mary said and Celine nodded just confused.

"Sure - cool. Did Miss Evie said something about - me and Freedom and - leave this Place?", The blond haired Girl asked carefully.

"No - we just talked about me - i...i just wanted to say that it would be nice - to be your Friend - if we ever see us again", Mary said and gave the smaller Person an soft smile.

"Yeah - hey when you are out of here - kill Batman for me", Tesson whispered to Mary and gave her an insane Smile. She is in some Hours in Freedom and what would be so wrong to do her that Favor?

"I - think about this - maybe i start again in working for TV - i need some Time for myself - but when i see Batman - i would remind your words. I can send you a postcard from Gotham", Mary said.

"A Postcard - you know that we don´ t get any post or letters here - the Guards keep them or put them on fire", Tesson replied with a sad smile.

"Oh - than i will think about you sometimes - hang in there or so - Bye Tesson"

Mary waved her goodbye and she was brought away from the safe sector. The blond criminal Lady sighted once and stepped back from the cell bars. That was not fair - maybe she should talk with Evie Jenkson about this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Moving away**

"It is not easy to explain. Mary was in a different psychologically Situation"

Evie was in her office and she need to talk with Tesson. It was really hard for the psychologist, because it was not a normal meeting today. The guards told her, that they would bring Celine Juliet Tesson away, when the time is over. To his Family that want to adopt her.

Still she found this idea absolutely insane. They can´t change a person that had such an dramatic and traumatizing past, when they let a Family adopt her. Evie asked herself, wich idea it was. That person must be not clear by his mind. Tesson was dangerous, she was dangerous broken soul. That cannot be changed by putting her into a nice Family and treat her not like her parent´s. But Evie felt so sorry for the young woman captured in a childs body, she was not allowed to tell her the sad news. The failed experiment had no plan, what would happen to her in 30 minutes. Poor little thing.

"Sorry? That´s a joker right? Mary has not more problems in her head as I have", Celine said annoyed. It was still not fair, that Babydoll was get out of this horrible place and she need to stay in here.

"I mean, give a bus ticket or an flight out of this countrey and you will hear of me again", she added.

"It´s not in my discretion, to make this decisions. You know that don´t you?", Evie wanted to know from the blond girl.

"You could tell them no. You could tell them Mary is Mentally unstable, she not not less crazy as I am", Tesson replied angry. It was not fair that Mary can life now her normal life again and she can´t.

"Why can she leave and i and Fio need to stay in here. She tried to kill a person, we killed some and she is not good for the rest of Gotham. I mean i have Harley and Floyd here but...i saw them weeks ago and i miss them"

The little criminal lady sighed once. Mary was nice and it was very interesting to talk to her, but Tesson found it not fai, that she need to stay here.

"Oh and George of course, we always talk in the evening, it is nice when someone see the real person you are", she added and when she is together with Harley or Floyd, in the same room, she feel not like a two year old - she feels a little bit normal.

"Miss Evie? You are looking sad", Celine noticed after some seconds. She saw the sad the sad expression on the psychologists face. That was new for the young woman. Miss Evie never looked said - did she said something wrong?

"Did i say something rude that makes you said?", Tesson asked carefully. She didn´t want to make Miss Evie said.

"N..no I´am fine Celine. It´s just..."

Evie wanted to tell her, she really wantend to do that, but how would this woman trapped in a toddlers body react? She would never see the friends she had made here again.

"I didn´t sleep good last night that´s all. Do you like to say hi to Harley? I´am sure we can visit them"

Evie know it was not correct to do that, but she couldn´t send this destroyed young woman away without let her allow to say Bye to her friend.

"It´s not time for a play date - and I´am sure the mean guards wouldn´t allow me to bring Fio along", Celine replied and looked at the carefully at the psychologist.

"You wouldn´t offer me this - Option right out of nothing. The guards said i could never see Harley again, cause we are both insane. You got in trouble for the last time and now...you ask me to go to Harley and say hi to her?", Celine added skeptical. How often Evie told her, that it was not possible, to visit Harley or Floyd, because the Security settings were high and it would be very difficult.

"Such an clever girl. I just wanted to test your reaction and i have a good result for you", Evie replied, gave her an fake smile and could see, how the green eyes started to sparkle happy.

"A Test? Like in school? And what is the good result?", Tesson wanted to know friendly.

"You have a better result than Mary yesterday", Evie said and got an happy laugh from the failed experiment.

"One thing I´am better than Mary. But can you not talk with the guards or the head of this prison? I don´t wanna be here anymore. Fio and i hate it here", Celine said after their session was finished.

"I try my best", that was her last words and the psychologist smiled at the young woman, when the guards took her away

...

Later during the night, when Celine Juliet Tesson was sleeping in her cell, some guards came into it, gave her an Syringe with the nanobomb in it and carried her out of her cell, to bring her in a transporter. This Transporter would bring the little criminal Lady far away from Belle Reve.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Thoughts**

George was still awake. The night was so warm and he couldn't sleep. He got up from his comfortable bed to look at the neighboring cells. One of the few positive things about living in this super secure escape-proof cell block was that you could see what was happening to the others. The man who had tried to kidnap and torment Wonder Woman looked at Tesson's cell. George would tell you he didn't like kids, but this lady was different. She was a killer and so insane that they actually got along very well. He had had worse cellmates over the last few years and this wreck of a woman was a good conversationalist. Something was wrong, though. The guards hadn't come to his area to bring the usual horrible dinner. The two other inmates had already complained about the bad service and George wasn't sure what to think.

"Tesson!"

He needed her to wake up. Something was about to happen and if the guards were about to attack she should be ready to attack them right back. In Belle Reve, they relied on a strict routine and changes rarely meant anything positive for the inmates. That the dinners hadn't arrived yet was a bad sign, and why was she sleeping so soundly?

"Tesson!" George hissed. "You need to wake up! Something is wrong."

This attempt to wake her failed as well. After a few seconds of silence the main security door opened and three guards went directly to Tesson's cell. George couldn't see what they were up to clearly, but one had something in his hand, maybe a small pistol. A moment later he heard a high, painful scream from the little blonde lady, then a guard grabbed her like a broken old doll and carried her out of the cell followed by the two others.

"Tesson you need to wake up! Something is wrong"

"She'll attack anyone if she gets the change, you idiots," George yelled. "You're going to get it in Hell's Kitchen!" He cursed as the guards passed his cell with the motionless todder. When Tesson woke up she would lash out at anything in her range. George wondered what would happen to the tiny criminal. Would he ever see her again?

Evie Jenckson was in her car, ready to go home and get some sleep. The last therapy session was with Harley Quinn. The Queen of Gotham was pissed off about pretty much everything, but she'd found time to ask when she could see Celine again. Evie hadn't giver her an answer, but Harley would find out about Tesson's fate for herself soon enough, and who knows what would happen then. The two had formed a bond of friendship and Harley was bound to be furious. Evie would have to deal with that in the days and weeks ahead, but not now. She started the car and left Belle Reve with the questions still running through her head as she drove: Was letting the failed experiment go the right thing to do? Was there any way she could stop the prison authorities from going on with this mad plan of adoption? Had she made a huge mistake by not doing more to try to save Tesson from the nightmare to come?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Thoughts

"Fio...what happend? I just remember that we fall asleep...they don´t bring us to the bad room are they? And why it is so dark?"

The little criminal lady couldn´t say were she was. It was not her cell, the only thing the blond was sure about was, that her best Friend was with her, she could feel the soft plush toy in her hands.

"Wait...are we moving or did the stupid guards just gave me any drugs?"

She hold her breath for second and listend to the noises around her. They were different from Belle Reve, nobody was screaming in pain or cursing about the guards. And this room was moving...wait was she in car?

"George? If you here too - say something...", she whisperd in the dark. But Tesson was not about to get an anwser. Suddenly the car stopped and she was pushed to the ground.

"Yeah - we are in a car...but why Fio? That dosen´t make any kind of sense", the 2 year asked herself. Why should she be in car? Are they take her to a much worse place than Belle Reve?

"Don´t be silly Lie - nothing is moe worse than Belle Reve - have you seen anything Fio? Tell me", she asked her best friend. But Fio didn´t answer and the toddler just listend to the noises of the car, wich started to drive faster now.

"W...wait if they bring me back to Claire and Lennard are they?"

The fear of meeting her parents again drive her crazy, more than being put in another jail. Maybe she would attack her parents but the last words from them turly hurt her heart.

-You failure-

It was nothing new to her , that her own parents said these word directly towards her. But it was the first time they saw her own daughter after the horrobile experiment, that Aurelius Luton did on her. Tesson asked herself what she expected from Claire and Lennard. Maybe something like understanding.

"Not my fault that they kept me in a golden cage...but at least they could be worried about me...what happend to my right Fio?"

She never talked with the psychologist Evie Jenckson about that. It´s not important, Celine know that she was death in the eyes of her parents. The only thing she wished for was some love from them.

"They were at work all day, don´t care about me Fio. Just gave orders how to present myself when we were in the public, always be the good daughter. But i wasn´t. I was shy and not in their standarts right? At school i was bullied for my shyness and my love for books. They never listend to me, what i said or what i wished for my life. No wonder i run away with 16, after i get my Graduation from High School. I wanted to bee free an make my on way in this world. Did i told you, that i worked as a waitress and in a libary for a couple of months, after i run away from Chicago?"

She stopped and let Fio gave her an nodding yes. Did she told him about that already? Really? Intersting, but she like to continue her words now.

"As is said before, i run away from Chicago to life my own life - work was hard and i coul work a little bit on my personalty. Than money was soon empty at the end of the month, i coulnd´t pay the bill for the tiny flat i was living in, i heard from this old professor, who searched for an ´Human Subject´ - i thoughed it would be an good idea, extra cash you understand? At first i thoughed Professor Aurelius Luton was normal, but it all changed after the nightmare started. He left me there - i was so confused with this shit body, the pain and the feeling of need to destroy something -so alone...my parents didn´t even care about what happend to me - i was on my own - until i found you in a Toy store in Gotham Fio"

But there was still so much hate on her parents, Aurelius Luton, Griggs and the world. Her life was destroyed after she realized that the Professor used her as an experiment and failed with his test, to make her strong and fast. Until today the little criminal don´t know what gone wrong and why he didn´t try to fix this mess.

"He´s not longer there Fio, in Belle Reve he is now at an different place for - Rehabilitation the guards said. Do you think he could change my - problem?"

The question was just, if Celine Juliet Tenson wished to be changed, she is living with this body now for almost 3 years. It would be different yes, but she had made herself an name. It wouldn´t be the same if Crazy little Girl don´t exists anymore. Plus, maybe the professor don´t know himself how to change her condition back to her normal 19 year old herself.

"Otherwise - it is so much more fun to make trouble and be bad", she said to Fio und could hear, how persons were talking in the front of the car.

She closed her eyes for a second before she let out an loud scream.

...

"For gods sake- do you have more of this stuff to make sleeping?"

"No. But we are going to arrive in 30 minutes, it´s not far away"

"Tesson! Stop screaming!"

"You think this is going to help?"

"If not, we have some guns to..."

"Don´t! She shouldn´t get killed Idiot"

"I kill myself if she don´t keep quiet back there"

"Push the button - yes that one"

"What happens now?"

"We don´t hear her anymore until we arrive"

"Good, i love these new technical updates"

"What happens when we arrive in North Dakota?"

"We explain her, that if she tries to do dumb things or misbehaving, the nano bomb in her neck will destroy her"


End file.
